Black Pussycat
by Wonderstand
Summary: Severus Snape knew that when black pussycat was lurking in his house things were going to go very bad, not that his sexuality suffered from it.   ATTENTION! Contains SLASH and ANIMALS not suitable for children.
1. The First Pussycat

:AN: Hello! Here comes my first drabble! I'm going to continue this so don't worry...

Summary: Severus Snape knew that when black pussycat was lurking in his house things were going to go very bad, not that his sexuality suffered from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong>

His nightmare had happened.

He was overly dramatic (he knew that!) but you know what is it like when the worst happens.

You can't think of nothing else and it rolls over your brains like worms.

Not that he blamed his mouth from screaming. But later on, when he thought about it, he noticed the longing that wasn't going away.

He hoped that the desire would decrease from now on (not many people would want a hard on when something black appeared, which was all the time).

He was proud of what he had gained and would always be but in this case his intentions weren't the most greenest things in the jungle and that he would say was very un-spy-ish.

But, of course, his mentor and step-father didn't knew that he was a gay with a _hard _complex.

He stared at the green-eyed _black _pussycat on the floor and he didn't want to admit himself that the lower part of him (which stands on men) was getting hard.

How he hated being the dungeons git with a black hair (oh, damn his penis).

* * *

><p>:AN: So, how's that? Please, review... I wanna know! See ya! (in the next chapter, I guess).<p> 


	2. The Pussycat

**Harry Potter**

Once he had fell in love with a certain Slytherin he had worked hard to reach his goal.

His dear friend…or should he say his _bastard _friend, Draco Malfoy had told him a interesting piece of news.

Or after he had teased him like hundred times harder than Weasley's Twins _not _inventing a prank-thing.

He knew that the irony of his crush was a very hard to accept.

Even, his _ex_-friends didn't send him a Christmas card anymore, not that he longed for them to.

It just hurt but he entertained himself for forgetting the thing (the thing was that if anybody would now, they wouldn't want to know him).

_Admit it already!_ Now his head was back on track (maybe next time I should use a _Not-Sleep-Sleeping Potion_)…crap. Yes, yes my dearest mother in heaven (or a head) I will tell you (and admit to you) the _big secret of my life. _

_I…have…a…cat…fetish._

And he longed for...

Snape to _fuck_ him in the ass when he's a cat himself.


	3. White Ferret

:AN: Big Thank You for my great reviewers!

rantakyl's one and only: Thanks it was great to have a first review, I know I can count on you!

janet1982: Thanks for the comment, here it is the update! I hope you enjoy!

Lightnshadows: Thanks! Yes, poor Severus has now a big problem but maybe he will get over it :) Maybe the sneaky one will be involved...

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

This was too good to be true.

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Throwing his head backwards Draco laughed scary glint in his eyes.

Severus, the poor man he was going to be, Harry was just too stubborn to even give up.

But he was happy that someone was, could we say, sneaking behind Severus back.

It was too fun to watch Severus' face when he had dropped the black pussycat (cough Harry cough) in front of him.

Kitty cat's were adorable, specially Harry The-Black-Snape's-Penis-Agitator. It would be amusing to watch Severus to squirm under Harry's "powerful" paw.

Maybe he could even join them? Oh, later on then. Harry wanted Severus not him. That had been a blow to his pride, once in his life someone didn't lust over him.

But nobody said that he wouldn't be a white cat. Smirking Draco took the book from the shelf, "Animagus and How to Accomplish It!" by Helen Switch.

Let's see how Severus_ and my dear crime partner_ squirms under Malfoy…

* * *

><p>:AN: Oh, I just love DRAMA! So, how was it? Let me know...<p> 


	4. White Pussycat

:AN: Contains a little "sex-scene" and some bestiality (very minor)! You have been warned.

Silver Green Flames; We will see, we will see :) Thank you for your comments they made my day!

* * *

><p>SEVERUS SNAPE<p>

He just didn't do that!

Calm down and put the cat down.

Just like that…no don't! Oh, crap!

How the purring noise had him turned on. 'Please, stop it before I'm going to do something that poor pussycat's shouldn't see!' Severus prayed.

He wouldn't get over it before he could drop his trousers and wank with _black cat nevertheless!_

He was a bestiality porn's pious consumer, he would give you that.

Sighing and slowly putting the shaky hands on his erection was the best feeling… after fucking a black cat, maybe.

Moaning and spearing his leg wider Severus pulled his hand back and forth to cum. When he was almost coming the damn cat licked the head of his penis and Severus got the longest ejaculation, ever. The semen was spilled all over the floor and his "sex-partner" happily licked all of it. In the end of the day Severus was just a moaning mass of jelly.

Even black pussycat got some satisfying sex-things, rimming with a white cat.

* * *

><p>:AN: Okay, no you have it! Some reviews pweasie? :) See ya in a a next chapter.<p> 


	5. Hate Between White and Black Pussycat

:AN: I'm back sorry for the wait! But I guess I must just thank all my reviewers together, I'm in a bit hurry so _Thank you all my great reviewers! _There you have it now here's the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

Living in Prince Manor wasn't task.

It was bloody fucking brilliant! He got three meals a day, milk and massage (Severus hands were heaven). The main thing still was the fucking. They didn't get on that yet but he had got some semen from Severus' cock. It was amazing and was a best "cream" that Harry had ever tasted. Then the white pussycat had appeared, at first he thought that someone was there to claim his territory (not a chance!) but then he had seen Draco's grey-ish eyes.

He had done that sinful thing, licking his hole and it had been really really really great! That raw pink tongue sucking his hole and licking the saliva. His life's best choice had been to became a animagus, it had great benefits and he got two gorgeous _Slytherin's _to himself!

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!" he heard the familiar voice shouting (or not so familiar, when did you hear Slytherin calling a kitty?)

Turning his cat head around he noticed Severus looking for him. Running happily to his "lover", or soon-to-be he meowed and Severus got look of him.

"There you are!" the smile was arousing and it was directed to Harry ( he just didn't considered to faint). Then pounce, the Malfoy came around the corner and looked between Harry and Severus. Smirking he walked to Severus' feet and rubbed Severus leg.

"Oh, I didn't noticed you, white cat. Maybe I could try how much this cat can do, hmm?" Severus said smiling that dreamy smile to Malfoy. Harry snarled angrily but Severus didn't heard him.

All he saw was the laughing face of a white cat.

_Fucking Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>:AN:<em> I repeat this everytime, how was it? (so, get used to it! ;) ) Which one can win Severus heart we will see... in a next chapter!


End file.
